Jaeger contre Kaiju: l'affrontement de l'équipe 7
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Sakura et Sasuke sont devenus pilotes de Jaeger, mais elle est revenue sans lui. Un an après la mort de celui-ci, Naruto est enfin autorisé à passer les tests. Il part donc avec Sakura, qui va le guider mais cela réveille nombres de souvenirs douloureux. Malgré tout, ils parviennent à leur fin et ont une surprise de taille lors de leur premier combat. OS en trois parties.
1. Partie 1

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Je me lance dans ma première fic sur **Naruto** (donc soyez indulgent car j'ai bien ramé) et ce sera un OS en trois parties. C'est un crossover (donc un UA) avec le film que j'ai vu en juin dernier « **Pacific Rim **» qui était toujours en salle quand j'ai écris la première partie de l'histoire. J'ai bloqué un peu sur la suite, mal à l'aise pour manipuler Naruto, mais ma sœur m'a bien briefée récemment (elle est calée en manga) et j'ai pu écrire la deuxième partie. Et la dernière est en cours d'écriture.

Ce crossover peut surprendre mais ça m'est venu assez rapidement comme une évidence en visionnant le film alors je me lance en espérant qu'il y aura un retour positif.

Bien sûr tous les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**JAEGER CONTRE KAIJU, L'AFFRONTEMENT DE L'EQUIPE 7**

**1/3**

* * *

**POV NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**

Konoha, village caché des feuilles

PAYS DU FEU

A l'aube de cette journée, je m'extirpai de mon lit avec du mal. Je n'étais pas motivé. Encore une journée à espérer que nous n'allions pas être réduit à néant par ces monstres marins, ces Kaijus.

A vingt ans, je trouvais mon espérance de vie un peu trop raccourcie pour accepter cela sans broncher. J'avais trop de choses à réaliser : faire mon deuil en rendant justice à mes parents, devenir Hokage et trouver un moyen de déclarer ma flamme à Sakura. Mais le plus urgent était surtout de devenir pilote de Jaeger.

Le problème était que quand j'avais voulu postuler pour devenir pilote il y a deux ans, après la troisième attaque à Lima, mon défunt père s'y était opposé avec une fin de non recevoir. Il avait prétexté un besoin de me préserver. Mais je savais qu'il manquait de confiance en moi. Il craignait que je ne sache me contrôler alors que je détenais en moi une partie de Kyûbi : le renard à neuf queues qui avait attaqué le village le jour de ma naissance et qui avait causé la mort de ma mère lors de l'extraction du Bijû par l'homme masqué.

Mon père, le Yondaime, était arrivé trop tard, alors il avait scellé une partie de Kyûbi en lui et l'autre en moi. Il m'avait expliqué les choses très tôt pour que je sache y faire face. Il m'avait aussi entrainé en parallèle de Kakashi-Sensei, et cela m'avait permis d'apprendre et de maitriser une technique de rang A dont mon père était l'auteur : le Rasengan (Orbe tourbillonnant) qui demandait une maitrise parfaite du changement de forme de chakra.

Mais au moment de me montrer comment maitriser le chakra de Kyûbi, il avait hésité. Et la semaine suivante, il était mort en affrontant l'homme masqué, qui était réapparu dans le but de prendre possession des Bijûs. Nous étions au nombre de neuf. Mon père l'avait blessé si gravement que celui-ci avait disparu depuis. Mais j'étais aux aguets. Je ne connaissais toujours pas le pourquoi des agissements et de l'acharnement de cet homme, ni son identité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait lancé une offensive aussi violente contre Konoha (mon village). Je le découvrirai à sa prochaine attaque (car je ne doutais pas qu'il soit encore une menace) et je le détruirai.

Tsunade Senju était devenue le cinquième Hokage, en digne petite fille du Shodaime, elle avait su faire face à ce nouveau fléau qu'était ces Kaijus. Elle méritait le tire de Sannin, elle avait fait partie du Trio Légendaire composé de Jiraya (ero-sennin) et d'Orochimaru (mort depuis un bout de temps maintenant).

Elle avait aussi suivi la voie de mon père, refusant à son tour mon besoin de partir en guerre.

-Je sais que tu souffres Naruto-kun et ça te rend incapable de te maitriser. Je le fais aussi en la mémoire de ton père qui nous a délivrés du mal.

-Ce n'est pas certain Tsunade baa-chan. Je sais qu'il rôde quelque part, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, comme souvent, et une semaine plus tard c'était Sasuke et Sakura qui était partis passer le test pour devenir pilote. Et j'en avais longuement voulu au Godaime.

Leur visage se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Ils étaient mes amis de toujours, nous avions grandi ensemble même s'ils étaient plus fourrés ensemble qu'avec moi. Elle s'était détournée un moment puis elle avait renoué avec moi quand Sasuke s'était éloigné à son tour, marqué par la disparition brutale de sa famille, assassinée par son frère ainé : Itachi Uchiwa. Je ne connaissais que trop l'histoire et y repenser me faisait souffrir. Sakura avait donc renoué avec moi, passant du temps chez moi, fuyant l'atmosphère étouffante de sa maison où ses parents se déchiraient. Elle était fille unique comme moi j'étais fils unique. Cela aussi nous avait rapprochés. Elle m'avait encouragé pendant nos études, et j'avais déployé tout mon potentiel pour l'épater, ce fut d'ailleurs agaçant pour mon père car elle avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

Je pris un bain rapide et descendis déjeuner. Je vivais seul dans la maison familiale. Chaque matin je priai pour l'âme de mes parents… et de Sasuke. J'avais un manque terrible que je n'arrivais pas à combler.

Attablé, je mangeai des ramens sans entrain dès le petit-déjeuner. Je ne savais pas faire la cuisine alors…

Puis j'eus la mauvaise idée d'allumer la radio, écoutant d'une oreille les infos. Un nouveau Kaiju avait dévasté Sydney, détruisant le mur de la vie en moins d'une heure. Je frémis, l'appétit coupé. Je ne supportais plus de rester là, à voir le monde s'incliner devant des créatures sorties du centre de la Terre. Cette brèche entre nos deux mondes me paraissait étrange. Cela sortait de nulle part, les explications données étaient confuses et insatisfaisantes. Si l'homme masqué n'était pas si affaibli, j'aurais pu croire à une manœuvre de sa part. Ou alors j'étais juste parano.

Je pris mon sac que je mis en bandoulière et allai m'entrainer avant de rejoindre le Godaime pour une éventuelle mission. J'étais un Jônin confirmé mais j'avais refusé de prendre sous mon aile une équipe, je préférai partir en mission régulièrement avec Sakura. Elle était ma partenaire, mon amie, celle que j'aimais. Et je devais la protéger car elle se mettait en danger un peu trop facilement, comme si elle cherchait effectivement un sort funeste.

Sur le terrain, je l'y trouvai déjà. Elle patientait tranquillement, un livre en main, assise sur le ponton face à la rivière. Elle se redressa en me voyant arriver et me fit un léger signe. Pas de contact, elle n'aimait plus qu'on la touche. En mode de combat, elle frappait et éliminait son adversaire d'un seul coup avec sa technique acquise auprès du Godaime qui l'avait prise sous son aile à son retour de Hong- Kong sans Sasuke.

J'étais le seul qu'elle tolérait parce que j'avais fait partie de son équipe, l'équipe 7. Y penser était douloureux. Cela me ramenait au drame de la mort de Sasuke il y a un an lors d'un combat contre un Kaiju de type III. Sakura l'avait vu mourir, elle avait été reliée à lui au moment de sa mort et en avait été profondément traumatisée. Depuis, elle avait perdu cette énergie un peu brute et cette flamme que j'aimais tant. Seuls nos entrainements et nos missions lui procuraient un semblant de sensations. Je la voyais revivre un instant. J'étais prêt à tout pour ce bref moment où je la retrouvais.

-Tu rêvasses encore Naruto, dit-elle avec lassitude.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, confus. Elle était déjà sur l'eau, dans l'attente de mes clones. Je la rejoignis d'un bond agile et déclencha mon Kage bunshin no justsu (Multiclonage) afin qu'elle perfectionne ses attaques.

La matinée passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi-Sensei nous interrompe. Il avait pris un coup de vieux à la mort de son ancien élève dont il se jugeait responsable. Il était celui qui avait insisté pour que Sasuke puisse partir loin d'ici. Il croyait l'aider en lui donnant un nouveau but. Sasuke avait fini par retrouver et affronter son frère Itachi, déserteur, assassin et traitre. Et il était mort sous les coups de Sasuke qui depuis portait en lui ce fardeau.

-Le Godaime vous demande tous les deux.

-Une mission ? S'éclaira Sakura.

-En quelque sorte.

Nous le suivîmes donc, perplexes. Dans le bureau de Tsunade baa-chan, nous nous postâmes droit, torse bombé, dans l'attente de son attention. Elle était contrariée, je frémis d'avance. Je craignais ses colères épouvantables. Et pour peu qu'elle ait ingurgité un peu trop de sake…

Car il n'y avait pas d'heure pour les festivités selon elle.

-Nous attendons vos instructions, s'impatienta Sakura, à mon grand damne.

Elle était un peu comme elle, elles se ressemblaient sur certains aspects : susceptible, brutale et impatiente.

-Il y a une nouvelle session de recrutement, répliqua étonnamment calmement Tsunade baa-chan

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, me risquai-je.

-Les tests d'aptitude pour devenir pilote de Jaeger.

Mon cœur fit un bond, exalté.

-Je vous ai inscrits tous les deux et j'ai eu une réponse positive. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à Hong-Kong. Bien sûr incognito, notre pays est inconnu, j'ai dû un peu modifier ton cursus Naruto, pour l'adapter à leur demande. Sakura connait le protocole, elle t'expliquera.

-Mais pourquoi ce changement, baa-chan ?

-Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre ces derniers mois, je sais que votre binôme est puissant, la connexion neuronale a plus de chance de fonctionner entre vous. Ils cherchent aussi des gens combattifs et je sais que tu seras vigilant Naruto-kun.

Je jetai un œil prudent à Sakura, elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Nous étions sur le départ, non sans l'avoir remerciée, quand elle rajouta :

-Et de toute façon mourir pour mourir autant que vous soyez aux premières loges, soupira-t-elle.

Sakura qui avait retrouvé des couleurs, me lança un sourire qui me remplit le cœur, me faisant ignorer les dernières paroles de Tsunade baa-chan.

-Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer et dire au revoir à vos proches.

-On se rejoint à l'entrée du village, Naruto, décréta Sakura.

OoooO

Hangar à Jaegers, Baie de Hong-Kong

CHINE

Les adieux avaient été difficiles. Le trajet silencieux. Je refoulai mes souvenirs et me concentrai sur l'atterrissage de l'avion militaire.

Un homme noir, d'une stature imposante, très charismatique, nous accueillit alors que nous venions d'atterrir sur la base. Il posa sur nous des yeux sombres impénétrables.

-Bienvenue Sakura-san. (Il se tourna vers moi) Bienvenue, Namikaze Naruto.

Il se pencha en avant en signe de salut (auquel nous répondîmes) et puis il nous demanda de le suivre. Pendant qu'il avançait, je regardai les environs qui ne laissaient apercevoir grand-chose. Dans l'ascenseur (une machine qui nous fit descendre de plusieurs niveaux) il nous proposa de nous changer et de le rejoindre ensuite dans son bureau.

Face aux portes blindées de nos chambres, Sakura me fit un léger signe et entra dans la sienne face à la mienne. J'eus le temps de voir son malaise. Revenir ici devait lui rappeler beaucoup de choses. Un certain poids m'alourdit les épaules en franchissant le seuil de ma propre chambre. J'y entreposai mes maigres affaires et m'allongeai un instant, songeur. J'espérais être à la hauteur et ne pas la laisser tomber. Elle comptait sur moi, je le savais.

Un coup frappé à la porte me ramena sur Terre. Une jeune femme brune se tenait au côté de Sakura. Elle se pencha dans un salut respectueux que je lui rendis et se présenta comme coordinatrice.

-Je suis Mori Mako. Appelez-moi Mako. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau du Marshall Pentecost Stacker.

Dans le bureau dépouillé de celui-ci, nous nous assîmes rapidement alors que Mako resta en retrait.

-J'ai eu vos CV en main. Impressionnant.

-CV ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

-Tais-toi Naruto ! Siffla Sakura.

Je me tins droit sans un mot. Je frottai mon front, me sentant nu sans mon bandeau. Les paroles du Marshall étaient claires et concises.

-Nous sommes la résistance, les gouvernements nous ont abandonnés, je n'ai plus réellement de fonds, je fais avec les moyens du bord et surtout je recherche des pilotes expérimentés comme vous Sakura et des pilotes compatibles même s'ils sont novices comme vous Naruto parce que la menace s'amplifie et que si nous ne faisons rien, nous serons bientôt tous morts…

Il chercha à attraper mon attention.

-Quelque chose vous chiffonne Naruto-san ?

-Quand est-ce que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Il me jaugea avec froideur.

-Les choses doivent se faire progressivement. Il y a des tests à passer.

-C'est bien de ça que je parlais.

-Nous allons d'abord faire le tour des lieux pour vous présenter aux équipes déjà en place.

Quelques niveaux plus haut, nous arrivâmes devant le Shutterdome. Le Marshall composa un code et là, dès qu'il tira la lourde porte, ce fut le choc. J'avais beau avoir vu les machines dans les magazines, c'était incomparable. Elles étaient phénoménales. De pures merveilles. L'entrepôt grouillait de monde en action. C'était grisant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le modèle 1, d'origine russe : « Cherno Alpha », le plus lourd et le plus lent du lot. Ses pilotes, un homme et une femme d'origine russe nous saluèrent rapidement. Ensuite nous vîmes l'opposé, le dernier modèle 5, d'origine australienne : « Stryker Eurekâ », le plus rapide, le plus performant. Il était piloté par Hercule Hansen dit « Herk » et son fils Chuck. Je leur tendis la main, Chuck la serra comme si j'étais contagieux. Je n'en tins pas compte, me baissant pour caresser leur chien.

-C'est Max, me précisa Herk.

-Mon chien, précisa Chuck.

Il me rappelait Pakun, en un peu plus potelé. J'aurais pu rester à jouer avec lui indéfiniment si je n'avais pas ressenti le changement d'atmosphère. En relevant la tête, je vis Sakura, muette et pâle, devant un modèle de Jaeger que je connaissais pour l'avoir vu sur une des photos qu'elle conservait.

« Coyote Tango».

Un modèle 1 deuxième génération, d'origine japonaise. Celui-là même qui avait vu périr Sasuke.

-Ah, soupira le Marshall, sinistre. Que de souvenirs.

Je savais que le Marshall lui-même l'avait piloté, avait même dû le piloter seul après la mort de son binôme lors d'un combat. Il avait dû ensuite renoncer à piloter pour des raisons que je ne connaissais pas.

-Il y a deux canons à mortier balistique, chacun sur une épaule. Il possède des jumelles intégrées, pour des tirs à distance. Le blindage a été renforcé pour prévenir de l'empoisonnement par radiation, continua le Marshall.

Radiations. Il vit mon malaise.

-Rassurez-vous, cette menace n'existe plus depuis longtemps. De plus, il y a désormais deux noyaux nucléaires comme pour le « Gypsy Danger » pour le rendre plus puissant. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le mettre hors-service malgré son côté archaïque.

-On parle de nous, entendis-je.

Deux hommes approchaient avec assurance, tout sourire. Je les observai, prudent. Sakura, elle, n'avait même pas pris la peine de les regarder.

-Je vous présente les frères Becket, pilotes de « Gypsy Danger ».

Nous eûmes quelques échanges. Je leur posai plein de questions auxquelles ils répondirent avec joie. L'un deux s'adressa à Sakura qui lui répondit vaguement par un salut. L'homme prénommé Yancy posa sa main sur mon épaule :

-Bonne chance pour les sélections.

Je lui répondis avec un hochement de tête, puis ils s'éloignèrent non sans un regard triste vers Sakura. Je me posai à ses côtés, fixant ce mastodonte de métal aux couleurs sobres. Sakura et Sasuke avaient été les seuls à reprendre derrière le Marshall, bien des années plus tard, et leur destin avait été tout aussi tragique.

Je lui jetai un œil, elle était coriace, ne laissant pas ses émotions la submerger. Mais elle était ailleurs comme éteinte. Le Marshall rompit le silence pour que nous allions manger. Mako nous guida silencieusement mais je devinais sa contrariété.

-Il y a un problème Mako-san ? Lui murmurai-je alors que Sakura était bien plus en avant, récupérant un plateau de victuailles.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais Sakura-san ne devrait pas piloter, elle est encore fragilisée par la mort de son binôme.

-Il était notre ami, soulignai-je.

-Justement. En plus elle était encore connectée à lui quand il est mort. C'est un traumatisme dont on ne se remet jamais.

Elle avança comme pour clore le sujet.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Après une bonne nuit de repos, je dormais toujours très bien et même un peu trop, je me préparai pour la première partie des épreuves de sélection : le test de compatibilité physique. Une formalité nécessaire. J'étais confiant, j'avais dans mon cœur mon père et ma mère. Je revêtis une tenue souple, pour combattre en toute facilité.

Sakura sortit enfin de sa chambre devant laquelle j'avais attendu une dizaine de minutes, elle avait les traits plus tirés, manquant visiblement de sommeil. Elle me sourit quand même : un sourire vide mais je m'en contentai. Elle était aussi vêtue légèrement. Elle avait un short court, des bandages autour des cuisses pour chauffer ses muscles et un débardeur. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval minimaliste.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle chercha ma main qu'elle pressa ensuite compulsivement. Cela n'avait rien d'affectif.

-Ne me déçois pas, Naruto.

Il n'y avait pas de colère, de reproche, juste de la peur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, sa main était déjà loin et elle avait recouvré sa concentration. Nous nous mélangeâmes au groupe présent, attendant patiemment notre tour. Le Marshall, accompagné de Mako, supervisait les échanges. J'affrontai deux autres postulants et Sakura aussi. Et puis ce fut notre tour, l'un contre l'autre. D'un œil, je perçus la réprobation de Mako. Je fis tout pour ne pas m'en agacer. Elle allait comprendre son erreur.

Effectivement, il n'y eut rien de plus naturel que notre affrontement physique. Sakura attaquait, je défendais. Nous communiquions par la pensée ou d'un seul regard. Il ne m'était pas si compliqué de ne pas utiliser mes techniques Ninjutsu.

-C'est bon, conclut le Marshall. Vous êtes compatibles pour la dérive.

J'aurais pu exulter, surtout face au sourire reconnaissant de Sakura, si Mako n'avait soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille du Marshall qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Si vous avez quelque chose à dire Mako-san, dites-le-nous !

Sakura s'étonna de mon accès de colère et fixa Mako d'un œil interrogateur. Le Marshall l'autorisa à venir à notre rencontre et nous nous décalâmes sur le côté afin que la suite des sélections continue.

-Même si vous êtes compatibles, il y a un danger à une connexion neuronale entre vous, nous asséna-t-elle d'emblée.

-Quel danger ?

-Ne l'écoute pas Sakura-chan !

-Je parle de votre fragilité émotionnelle Sakura-san : la vengeance est une émotion qu'on ne peut gérer dans la dérive.

Sakura se braqua.

-Et je parle aussi de votre affection pour elle, Naruto ! Cela vous déconcentre !

Je me pétrifiai, sentant sur moi le regard de Sakura.

-Je ne suis pas déconcentré ! Me défendis-je.

-Vous vous mettez en danger pour pouvoir la laisser porter des coups bien inutiles et même si vous réagissez vite pour camoufler vos hésitations, elles sont présentes et seront fatales lors d'un combat.

J'étais mortifié.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! Siffla Sakura. Vous ne savez rien de nos sentiments et de notre vie !

Elle me défendait !

-Nous sommes compatibles, le reste importe peu. Ne reportez pas vos frustrations de ne pouvoir devenir pilote sur nous !

Elle se détourna non sans un salut et quitta la salle. Mako avait rougi. Donc Sakura avait visé juste.

-Puis-je vous laisser Mako-san ?

-Bien entendu, articula-t-elle sans me regarder.

J'avais rejoint Sakura qui ne reparla pas de cette histoire. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous entrainer pendant qu'elle m'expliquait le fonctionnement technique de notre futur Jaeger « Coyote Tango ». Je savais qu'on n'avait pas le choix, mais je trouvais cruel de reprendre ce Jaeger.

OoooO

Trois jours plus tard.

Nous nous entrainions chaque jour pour être en forme physiquement. Cependant je voulais être sur le terrain. Les attaques se rapprochaient, hier soir « Stryker Eurekâ » en avait terrassé un. J'avais assisté à cela aux premières loges. J'étais fébrile.

Mako vint me chercher pour la deuxième partie de l'épreuve de sélection. Malgré son désaccord, le Marshall Pentecost avait accepté que l'on poursuive.

Nous allions donc effectuer le test de la dérive. Ce fut qu'une fois installé dans la tête de « Coyote Tango » que je réalisai ce que cela impliquait. J'allais nager dans les souvenirs de Sakura et elle dans les miens. Etais-je prêt pour cela ?

* * *

La suite dans une semaine


	2. Partie 2

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Deuxième partie.

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**JAEGER CONTRE KAIJU, L'AFFRONTEMENT DE L'EQUIPE 7**

**2/3**

* * *

**POV NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**

Hangar à Jaegers, Baie de Hong-Kong

CHINE

C'était impressionnant de se retrouver ici, au cœur même des commandes du Jaeger. Ce n'était pas si grand pourtant mais il semblait y avoir des kilomètres entre Sakura et moi.

Ma tenue de protection était noire, sophistiquée et adaptée à ma morphologie. Chacun de mes membres était protégé sans être alourdis. Sakura portait la même tenue qui lui allait à merveille. Sa pâleur me fit peur.

-Laisse-moi l'hémisphère gauche Naruto, je préfère.

J'obtempérai, perplexe, changeant de côté. Je mis mes pieds dans les cale-pieds et tentai de calmer mon cœur pour afficher la même neutralité qu'elle pendant que des appareils métalliques se positionnaient autour de nos membres pour consolider nos tenues de protection. J'étais devant une technologie inconnue et effarante, les écrans devant nous bouillonnaient d'informations.

-La connexion neuronale est un pont entre nous deux, Naruto, tu dois la voir comme un moyen de communiquer pour combattre en harmonie. Mais surtout tu ne dois pas t'accrocher aux souvenirs. Sinon tu risques de te perdre dans la L.U.N.E.

Je fis un oui de la tête, saisissant à peu près ce qu'elle m'expliquait, plein d'appréhension. Je commençais à entrevoir le problème d'une telle connexion. Elle me montra les mouvements nécessaires pour calibrer nos hémisphères. Elle était à l'aise, je l'enviai un peu, puis me rappelai, honteux, que cette neutralité cachait bien des choses douloureuses.

-Hémisphères gauche et droit calibrés, entendis-je une voix (similaire à une voix humaine) nous annoncer.

Sakura termina par le geste de salut avant un combat ninja. Je fis le même mouvement qui m'apaisa. Nous parûmes invincibles ainsi.

-Le test neuronal débutera dans une minute, entendis-je encore.

Sakura manipula l'écran et acquiesça à voix haute. Un casque se posa sur notre tête. Je voyais jaune et je n'entendis plus rien pendant quelques instants.

-Dispersion du gel de liaison, entendis-je à nouveau.

La visibilité était revenue. Nous étions enfin prêts. J'étais comme dans un scaphandre. Il y eut un décompte dans les dix dernières secondes. Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre si vite, tout en jetant un dernier regard vers elle. Elle serra ses mains qui formèrent des poings, anticipant peut-être un combat difficile.

-Jonction neuronale activée.

Et là, je vécus la chose la plus incroyable de mon existence. Je voyais défiler mes souvenirs, heureux, moins heureux. Mes émotions étaient vives : le manque de ma mère, le décès de mon père et la perte de Sasuke. Mon attachement viscéral à Sakura la seule personne qui apportait du soleil dans ma vie et m'empêchait de sombrer dans la pénombre et ce besoin de vengeance latent.

Sa tête se tourna vers moi, je le sentis mais j'étais plongé dans un univers qui m'était propre, un monde qui était le mien. Tous les quatre défilaient dans mes souvenirs, mon monde tournait autour d'eux principalement, me rendis-je compte. Ils étaient ma famille. Une famille détruite en partie par l'homme masqué. Il était ce que je honnissais le plus sur cette Terre. Je m'efforçai de me vider la tête et à mon tour, je reçus les souvenirs de mon amie : son enfance solitaire, une solitude brisée par sa rencontre avec Sasuke (et moi, enfin, je le ressentais comme ça). Son amour pour lui encore plus profond que ce que j'avais imaginé, son bonheur à ses côtés, son besoin de se surpasser pour l'impressionner. Elle avait inscrit chaque trait de son visage dans sa mémoire et dans une reproduction parfaite. Une image flottait en continue : un baiser volé par elle au détour d'un couloir (ici même, dans le hangar) alors qu'il rentrait d'un entrainement. Surpris, il avait mis du temps à s'éloigner. Cet instant me percuta dans une réalité saisissante qui me rendit mélancolique. Une mélancolie accentuée par la douleur de sa perte.

Je crus recevoir une balise explosive en plein cœur. Je m'agenouillai sous le contrecoup.

-L'alignement est rompu, entendis-je la voix extérieure s'alarmer. Que se passe-t-il Sakura-san ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs, je me redressai et elle me laissa voir enfin ce qui s'était passé il y a un an.

J'étais debout, un peu en retrait, au même endroit : dans la tête de « Coyote Tango ». J'étais sous le choc, bouleversé de revoir Sasuke. Il était placé à la gauche de Sakura (la place qu'elle occupait à mes côtés). Il affrontait un ennemi, un Kaiju de type III, si je comprenais bien. J'avais un visuel saisissant sur ce monstre étrange (malgré la nuit noire car il était éclairé par les spots frontaux de la machine), il avec une tête en forme de couteau et quatre bras, crachant du liquide bleu. Alors que Sakura prônait la prudence, Sasuke voulait foncer, puis feinter et frapper.

Bien sûr, elle céda, mais elle était mal assurée. Elle avait peur, peur de le décevoir, et surtout peur qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose. Il était toujours dans l'offensif, jamais dans la défense. Il lui reprochait souvent de l'entraver et cela la minait.

Face au Kaiju qui pencha sa tête en arrière pour leur lancer son acide bleue, Sasuke cria pour qu'ils se déportent, préparant déjà le canon gauche. Mais Sakura, même si elle parvint à enclencher le canon à plasma droit, fut trop lente (déplacer les membres du Jaeger demandait force et agilité) pour compléter les gestes de Sasuke. Le Jaeger vacilla, reçut le liquide bleu sur l'épaule droite, ce qui endommagea nombre d'éléments mécaniques et électroniques. Ils furent secoués, encaissant un assaut du monstre, bien trop près. Sakura paniquait malgré les paroles de Sasuke qui l'exhortait au calme. Il cherchait une solution, exprimant une inébranlable concentration. Je vis des minis éclairs dans sa main qu'il apposa sur un appareil. Le bras gauche du Jaeger s'éleva, pour lancer son Chidori (Mille oiseaux) sur le Kaiju qui perdit un bras et une partie de son épaule : il hurla d'un cri rauque et assourdissant, perdant du sang vert. Sa tête effectua une rotation dans leur direction. J'étais tétanisé, sensation de Sakura à cet instant. Le Susanoo de Sasuke apparut autour d'elle au moment où la tête du Jaeger fut coupée en deux en son centre et arrachée au reste du corps par la force du coup. Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'Amaterasu (Lumière céleste) de Sasuke envelopper le monstre et perçut sa déconnexion avec lui au moment où il s'écrasa sur l'eau.

Elle se rappela seulement être tombée dans l'eau et s'être réveillée dans l'eau, flottant dans une partie de la tête de « Coyote Tango ». Des hélicoptères vinrent la chercher mais elle s'en fichait, hurlant le nom de Sasuke en scrutant l'océan. Son chagrin était immense, si immense que je voulus mourir comme elle en cet instant.

Je luttais avec désespoir contre ce sentiment pour reprendre le dessus.

A nouveau dans le monde réel, je me défis des cale-pieds et allai vers elle pour la forcer à revenir car je sentais que je la perdais. Je lui ôtai son casque sans savoir si c'était bien, je tressaillis devant son regard vague, l'obligeai à me regarder, l'appelant sans relâche, lui répétant combien j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle ne réagit que quand je lui criai en désespoir de cause :

-Sasuke ne voudrait pas que tu meures alors qu'il a donné sa vie pour toi !

Elle m'agrippa à son tour, les yeux encore plus hagards, avant de perdre connaissance.

OoooO

Deux jours plus tard.

Sakura s'était remise de son malaise, elle avait repris l'entrainement et ne voulait pas parler de ce que nous avions vécu. Je l'avais veillée les premières heures jusqu'à son réveil hier au matin. Et depuis c'était silence radio.

Les attaques étaient maintenant de l'ordre de un par jour. Il devenait urgent que nous soyons opérationnels mais le Marshall, après le test, avait jugé que nous n'étions pas prêts. La colère de Sakura avait été terrible. J'avais moi-même été très frustré.

Une question me travaillait depuis : comment avait-elle pu être compatible avec Sasuke ? Avec ce que j'avais vu, rien ne me semblait plus risqué que cette association. Et effectivement, le mal avait été fait. Je me demandais aussi comment Sasuke avait pu utiliser ses techniques à découvert, risquant de dévoiler notre monde caché. Apparemment, rien n'avait filtré, était-ce passé inaperçu au large des côtes, en pleine nuit ? C'était la meilleure explication. A moins qu'il n'ait brouillé l'accès visuel…

Emmitouflé dans ma couverture, je tournai et tournai. J'avais perdu le sommeil et c'était une galère car j'aimais dormir. Les souvenirs de Sakura me hantaient. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour compenser sa défaillance. Enfin ce qu'elle considérait comme une défaillance. L'avait-il aimé comme elle avait pu l'aimer ? Avait-il été finalement capable d'aimer ? Je n'avais rien perçus de tel à part sa détermination sans faille. Mais il avait toujours été doué pour cacher ses émotions. Même face à la mort, il n'avait rien laissé échapper.

-Sasuke…

Son absence était plus douloureuse que jamais, même si elle avait un sens aujourd'hui.

-Je la protégerai aussi au péril de ma vie, lui promis-je.

OoooO

Trois jours plus tard

Il y avait désormais deux alertes par jour, sauf aujourd'hui où il y en eut un troisième en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce fut notre jour J.

Réveillés à l'arrache par Mako, nous nous présentâmes devant le Marshall. Il affichait un air résigné et soupira en nous montrant l'étendu des dégâts sur l'écran de contrôle : « Cherno Alpha » avait été démembré aux bords des côtes, « Gypsy Danger » n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines au large. « Stryker Eurêka » tentait de réfréner un Kaiju de catégorie 5, sa tête avait une forme de requin-marteau. Il avait trois queues, son corps ressemblant vaguement à Gama Bunta. Un autre Kaiju au-dessus d'eux volait en les guettant tel un vautour.

-Mais…

-Oui, confirma-t-il ma crainte, il y en a eu un deuxième qui est sorti. Les attaques se multiplient et les monstres aussi. Bientôt ils sortiront par 3 ou par 4. Nous devons mettre un terme à cela et pour se faire…

Il fit une pause, regarda Mako qui hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Vous devrez vous servir de vos propres techniques, termina-t-il.

Décontenancé, je préférai garder le silence.

-Vous étiez donc au courant de nos capacités, dit simplement Sakura.

-Pas au départ non, mais après les évènements tragiques qui ont tué votre binôme, Mako m'a rapporté ce que personne n'avait remarqué. Elle a fait des recherches et c'est aussi pour cela que vous êtes ici, en dernier recours. Parce que je sais que ce que je vous demande est contraire à vos ordres. Mais voyez-vous…

-Il est question de la survie de l'humanité, nous allons faire une exception, décrétai-je.

Je courais déjà pour me préparer, Sakura sur mes pas. Une fois en tenue et en position (nous avions mieux supportés les préparatifs), nous fûmes élevés jusqu'au toit où nous fûmes arrimés à de larges hélicoptères qui nous conduisirent au large des baies, en plein océan. Des spots intégrés à notre blindage éclairèrent les lieux et nos co-équipiers en difficulté. Nous étions encore loin. Les hélicos repartirent. Le monstre volant arrêta sa course dans le ciel. Nous en profitâmes pour porter secours à Herk et Chuck. Mais avant d'arriver, ils furent pulvérisés par un éclair provenant du ciel.

Sous le choc, horrifié, je pensai à quelque chose qui était impossible. Les cris provenant de l'écran de contrôle m'arrivaient diffusément. Je dus reprendre rapidement mes esprits, le monstre au sol lançait une offensive. Sakura avait déjà enclenché le canon plasma, et commença à se déporter je suivis le mouvement et nous appuyâmes en même temps sur l'autorisation de tir. La bête eut le thorax qui explosa, et il s'écroula dans la foulée.

Sakura me sourit, nous étions synchro. Mais la réjouissance fut de courte durée, le sol marin s'ébranla de nouveau et à quelques centaines de mètres, émergea un autre monstre. Bon sang ! Nous préparions déjà notre prochaine attaque, un faisceau lumineux fut projeté par un de nos réacteurs, mais le monstre esquiva trop facilement. Sakura hoqueta, pâlit. Je n'étais pas mieux sous les yeux immenses de cette créature qui nous fixait. Il avait les yeux rouges où se dessinaient trois tomoe.

-Sasuke.

Non, non, non. Sakura regardait vers le ciel, vers la bête volante. Elle activa les spots verticaux, les dirigea pour se fixer sur une silhouette noire qui s'était dressée et restait immuable malgré la lumière crue. Je crus perdre la raison. Nos émotions nous rendaient vulnérables, nous étions figés devant notre ami ressuscité. La joie de Sakura fut de courte durée, comme la mienne. Il éleva le bras, dans sa main un immense sabre s'électrifia, s'allongea, et s'abattit sur nous, fendant en deux notre Jaeger comme s'il avait coupé une motte de beurre. Je n'eus plus aucun lien avec Sakura, les deux parties tombèrent (diamétralement opposées) comme au ralenti, ce qui nous permit de nous défaire de notre casque et de ce qui nous entravaient. Je vis avec horreur Sakura s'élever dans les airs pour le rejoindre mais il bifurqua, mettant plusieurs mètres entre eux deux. Il ordonna à l'autre Kaiju de nous détruire.

Je formulai mon Kake bunshin no jutsu sans réflechir plus longtemps. Deux clones apparurent.

-Fûton : Rasen Shuriken !

Je malaxai mon chakra et lançai l'attaque dans un mouvement si rapide que la créature malgré un bond assez agile sur plusieurs mètres ne pus l'éviter. Je passai au travers, dégoulinant de sang vert. Je sautai en arrière sur l'eau de trois grands bonds silencieux pour ne pas me prendre sur la tête le corps qui chutait. L'eau fit de grandes vagues qui me nettoyèrent. Je pris appui sur la tête du Kaiju pour m'élancer vers Sakura. Elle était restée inactive face au rejet de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, elle le fixait sans discontinuer. Il était encore visible grâce aux faibles lueurs de nos spots immergés dans l'eau. A ses côtés, je fixai à mon tour notre ami. Il n'était plus lui-même, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Il portait une combinaison grise et noire, étanche. Il avait remis en place son sabre qui pendait à sa taille relié à une ceinture particulière. Je cherchai à accrocher son regard, un regard étrange, différent, avec des formes étoilées.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! Hurla-t-elle.

,

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il l'enchaina dans son emprise hypnotique. Je paniquai en voyant les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent d'horreur, se remplirent de larmes, en voyant son visage se crisper malgré son immobilité. Je n'avais ni kunaï, ni shuriken pour le déstabiliser. Je dus me résoudre à l'attaquer.

* * *

Suite et fin bientôt. Il y aura le pov de Sasuke et Sakura. Un conseil de ma sœur que je remercie d'avance.


End file.
